Goro Goro no Mi
|type = Logia |user = Enel }} The Goro Goro no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making the user a . It was eaten by God Enel. It was mentioned by Nico Robin to be one of the fruits with the reputation of being "invincible". Etymology *"Goro Goro" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for rumbling, usually used in the context of thunder. *In the VIZ Manga, the English version of the game Pirates Carnival (dubbed by 4Kids), and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, a reference of the sound lightning makes. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as with all Logia fruits, is that it allows the user to control, create, and transform into the element in which they control. As the Goro Goro no Mi's element is lightning, Enel is able to control, create, and transform into lightning. He is able to regulate the voltage of his electricity, with his maximum output being 200 million volts, the same amount of voltage as a standard bolt of lightning. He is able to avoid normal attacks by turning his body into lightning, causing the attacks to pass through him. On top of that, Enel can merge with solid matter, like gold or wood , for defense or traveling purposes. Also, by transforming into lightning, Enel can electrocute anyone that is touching him. The user can travel at the speed of lightning by transforming into it. Enel can use his fruit to jump-start his heart if it enters a state of cardiac arrest by applying jolts of electricty to his body. While seemingly all-powerful, its unique weakness is rubber as it is a natural insulator. This weakness makes the user of the Gomu Gomu no Mi the natural enemy and counter to the user of the Goro Goro no Mi. This is because the Gomu Gomu no Mi user's body is completely composed of rubber. All of Enel's lightning-based attacks had absolutely no effect on Luffy. In addition, all of Luffy's attacks managed to completely bypass Enel's Logia form, similar to how he was able to bypass Crocodile's Logia intangibility by dousing him with water. It is unknown if other insulators have the effect on Enel's Logia form. Nami was able to deflect some of Enel's lightning with her Clima-Tact, though Enel claimed that it would be ineffective if he increased the voltage of the lightning. Like with all other Devil Fruit users, Enel is still vulnerable to being submerged in amounts of water and being in contact with Seastone. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Enel mainly for combat and as a means of "punishment" for the Skypieans who committed crimes against him. He was able to generate electricity in a variety of forms, and some of his attacks seem to stem from the drums on his back. He can also use the heat from the electricity to melt gold, and reform it into any shape he desires, including superheating it into weapons. Enel uses the electricity as the main power source of his ship, Maxim, allowing it to sail. He is also capable of moving through conductive materials (such as gold) at high speeds by turning his entire body into electricity. One of the most god-like uses of the powers, however, is how Enel can use them to analyze his surroundings. Because of the powers, he is able to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the very air itself. Combined with his Mantra ability, it gives him a radar-like sense of everything around him that makes it seem like he is omniscient like an actual god. Named Techniques Most of Enel's attacks are named after thunder gods from various mythologies and religions, fitting his theme as the self-proclaimed "God" of Skypiea. * : Enel releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes, similar to "bzzt" in English and can also be intended to mean "volley". "Vari" is also the Italian word for "Various Types". In the FUNimation dub, the Japanese part in the attack, Vari, is retained, while the VIZ Manga renders it as Varie. The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, which is about the one-fifth of the voltage of a usual bolt of lightning. **The kanji's literal readings are: ***百万 is "hyakuman" (literally "million"). ***千万 is "senman" (literally "ten million/myriad"); it can be alternately read as "senban" which means "exceedingly" or "very many" instead. ***億 is "oku" (literally "hundred million"). There is always a "Max" (Makkusu) reading before this version of the attack. ***Vari's kanji's actual reading is "houden". * : Enel unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. "Sango" is the Yoruban (West African) thunder god (originally read as "Shango"). Meanwhile, the kanji's literal reading is "inazuma" (稲妻, lit. "rice plant spouse"), a popular Japanese term for a flash of lightning. In the FUNimation dub, it retains its name. In the VIZ Manga, it is called Sango Smash. * : Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Enel focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive lightning stream from his hand. Thor is the Norse thunder god, while "El" is Spanish for "The" (along with either "los", "la", "las", or "lo"; making the attack literally read as "The Thor"). In the game, Pirates Carnival, dubbed by 4Kids, this is called Volt Bolt. In the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub, it retains its name. The kanji's literal reading is "Kami no Sabaki". * : Enel heats the air around him with his Goro Goro no Mi powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. "Kari" is the Malayan thunder god. In the VIZ Manga, this is called Kari Krash. The kanji's literal reading is "denkou" (literally meaning "electric light"), a Japanese term for a volt. * : Enel creates a giant hawk-shaped blast of lightning that he shoots from one of the drums on his back. "Hino" is the Iroquois (Native American) god of thunder. This is called Hino Bird Zap in the VIZ Manga and Hino Avian Zap in One Piece Grand Adventure. The literal kanji reading for the attack is "Sansenman Vii: Raichou", raichou being a Japanese term for the ptarmigan bird. * : Enel creates a giant wolf-shaped blast of lightning. "Kiten" is an Asian thunder god. The name is also a pun to the electrical beast created as Kiten is similar in pronunciation to kitten. In the VIZ Manga, this is called Lightning Beast Kiten, and in One Piece Grand Adventure, which was dubbed by 4Kids, it is called 30 Million Volt Kiten. The kanji's literal reading is "raijuu", the term for the companion of the Japanese god of thunder/lightning, Raijin. Raijuu is said to descend from a thunderbolt in the form of a cat, fox, weasel or wolf, hence Kiten's shape. * : With his golden staff, Enel taps the top two drums he wears on his back. A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges from the two drums much stronger than the Hino or Kiten attacks. "Julungul" (actually spelt as "Julunggul") is an Aboriginal serpent goddess of weather. It is known as Jamboule in the video games. This is called Lightning Dragon in the VIZ Manga and Thunder Dragon in the English version of Pirates Carnival. The kanji literal reading is "Rokusenman Vii: Rairyuu"; should the "ryuu" be written with the Japanese-exclusive character (竜) as opposed to the outdated Chinese version (龍), it would refer to the Japanese term for the brontosaurus/apatosaurus instead. * : Enel's most powerful attack. He combines his own electric powers with the Ark Maxim to create a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. "Raigou" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "rai" kanji stands for thunder as a homophone-styled pun (the original kanji for the term is 来迎). In the VIZ Manga, this is called Kingdom Come. In One Piece: Burning Blood, Enel performs this through transforming into his Amaru form (mentioned below), then thrusting dual trident tips (his staff duplicated into two) into the cloud sphere, causing a large electrical storm to rain from it. In other forms of media such as Pirate Warriors, Enel instead drops the cloud on top his targets. * : Enel uses his electrical powers to heat and melt nearby metal and then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this technique to change his gold staff into a trident. "Grom" (Гром) means "thunder" in several Slavic languages, such as Russian and Serbian. In the VIZ Manga, it is called Luminous Forge. The kanji's literal reading is "Kaminari Yakin", with "yakin" (冶金, lit. smelting gold) being the Japanese term for metallurgy. * : Enel can use his electricity to jump-start his heart if it enters a state of cardiac arrest by applying jolts of electricity to his body. While unnamed in the both manga or anime, it was named in One Piece: Burning Blood. * : A thunder storm is created by Enel's powers combined with the Ark Maxim. Using these storm clouds, Enel can rain lightning down on the land below him. :* : The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. "Mamaragan" is the Central Australian Aboriginal god of Thunder, while the kanji's original reading is "banrai", a term for heavy thunder that literally means "myriad/ten thousand thunders". In some forms of media such as One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 and 3'', Enel can perform this outside of '''Deathpiea' as a minor-scale thunderstorm that occurs around Enel for a brief amount of time. * : Enel transforms into a gigantic Raijin-looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest. Amaru is a dragon/serpent-like chimera of Tiwanaku and Inca mythology. The kanji's literal reading is "Makkusu Ni'oku Vii: Raijin", Raijin being the famous Japanese god of thunder in Shintou mythology. History Past Sometime before leaving Birka and conquering Skypiea, Enel found the Goro Goro no Mi and ate it. Gaining such powers drove him to destroy his home island and develop a god complex. Anime and Manga Differences Although the color of the lightning created by this Devil Fruit in the anime and video games is light blue, in the manga, based on the 2007 calendar artwork, it is electric yellow (keeping with the theme of Enel's hair, pants, and gold melting abilities). References External Links *Electricity - Wikipedia article on electricity. *Lightning - Wikipedia article on lightning. *Thunder God - Wikipedia article on Thunder Gods. *Raijin - Wikipedia article on the Japanese thunder god. *Shango - Wikipedia article on the Yorùbá thunder god. *Thor - Wikipedia article on the Norse thunder god. *Mamaragan - Wikipedia article on the Australian Aboriginal thunder god. *Omniscience - Wikipedia article on the characteristic Enel claims to have when combining Mantra and his Devil Fruit powers. Site Navigation it:Rombo Rombo ru:Горо Горо но Ми es:Goro Goro no Mi ca:Goro Goro no Mi fr:Goro Goro no Mi Category:Logia